A Dragon's Hope
by Malygos's Consort
Summary: The darkness inside some Black dragons is not eternal, but can the darkness in Maylgos's heart ever heal towards them? One black dragoness, with striking cyan blue eyes, is taken prisoner when Malygos is given a message by Nozdormu. All Aspects included!
1. Chapter 1: The Black Heart

Dragons Hope

By Elarieline

_**Chapter One Begin!**_

~Northrend, Crystalsong Forest~

_Sshe iss coming...The Black one..... the new Aspect....When blue and...black meet... all will become clear........ssseek out black....with blue eyesss....._ Malygos looked around quickly when he heard the voice. "Who is there?" He turned behind him and saw a translucent image of a massive Bronze Dragon. "Nozdormu... What are you doing here?"

_I have a messsage for you brother. Ssseek out a black dragon and ssh- _Nozdormu was cut off by Malygos "I will seek a black dragon only to kill it. How dare you implore that I need a black dragon at all. They should all just die! They destroyed _**my flight!!**_" He grew angier as the Bronze dragon continued.

_Sshe had nothing to do with thisss brother, you blaim all of the Blackflight, even the outcasts. Sshe wasss not the one who used the Demon Soul to desstroy your flight. Thiss Black Dragon iss to become the next Blackflight Aspect brother. _

"What does this have to do with me Nozdormu?" He stretched his wings, he was ready to leave his 'brother' to talk to himself.

_Think Malygos! The New Black Aspect. It meanss Nelt-_

" Do **not** call him that! He no longer holds the power of an Aspect! He does not deserve their name bestoyed apun him!" Malygos was roaring with anger, he wanted this conversation to end. Yet he wanted to hear about this female.

_Deathwing will fall, and from the ashess a new and better Blackflight will arise._

"What reason do I have to trust you? You who joined with Alexstrasza when my flight wants only to rid the world of the corupt magic weilders." Malygos began to turn away, readying his wings for flight.

_Because I have sseen the passage of time, where you have not. Sshe may be your only hope brother, but if you will not ssseek her out then I am done here. You will fall without her help, I came only in hopes of aiding you. I do not wisssh to sssee you fall. _

"I do not need her, nor will I seek her out. If she is that important then she will find her way to me." He growled as he took off. He had more important buisness then to argue with the hissing Bronze Aspect.

~Northrend, Crystalsong Forest~

_Faster! Faster! FASTER!! _I mentally shouted at myself. I flapped as fast as my wings would go. Yet the Blue Dragons still gained on me. _How am I supposed to get outta here? _

_Follow the wind daugther of Death..._ A calm hissing voice filled my head. I stopped in mid air and was almost immediatly tackled by the three huge males. "Get off of me!!" I roared to the fast approaching ground. "Please I was just passing through! I didn't mean to go into the nests!!" They began to fly with me in their talons. I struggled as much as I could.

"Quit your struggle whelp or we may have to keep you." The largest of the males looked down at me, fear entered my mind as I began to cycle through what he could do.

"Please... please just let me go!" I pulled down, releasing myself from my attackers and began flying towards one of the trees named after the area.

"Right to the Master." One of them shouted. I heard a roar that sounded like a name _Malengo? What kind of name is that? _Then I saw a huge Dragon look around the tree I was headed for. His yellow eyes burned into mine, a great source of power was behind his. I felt as if I would straight out of the sky _Wait... Maly...MALYGOS!!_ I tried to turn in flight but was struck down again by the three males. I hit the ground this time.

"What have you here, Saphrigos?" The Might Blue Aspect looked down at me, I closed my eyes.

"A black dragon, she was trespaing near the egg clutches in the Northern part of the forest.

"I didn't know it was there, I swear to the Dragon Queen." I whispered, still not opening my eyes.

"You are a black Dragon, why are you here female?" His head ducked down, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"I am not a Blackflight member!" I opened my eyes and glared at the massive Blue Dragon. "I will never joi-"

I was cut off as Malygos let out a huge gasp. "Your eyes.... there... a blue like a Frostwyrms heart...?" He looked closer at me, making me very uncomfortable.

"I was born with my eyes, and never will they change." I growled, most said I was an omen. Some tried to use magic to change them, but they were often killed.

Malygos just stared at me. "Take her to the Nexus, I will meet you there soon. Do _not _let her escape." He turned and began to walk away.

"M-master? You want her near the other eggs?"

"Yes. Put her with Keristrasza. In fact, unfreeze Keristrasza. I'm sure she would enjoy a companion." He opened his massive wings and took off.

I felt a pulse of magic enter the air, then a constiction on my legs and neck were easy to feel. "If you give us trouble, we will shock you with these bonds. Do not try to escape and we shall not have a problem." The leader again whispered by my head. With that I was dragged through the air towards the Nexus. I had fear, yet trust that the might Keristrasza may answer my questions...

_**Chapter One End!**_

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!_**

**_Love Malygos's Consort! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Egg That Binds Us

Dragons Hope

By Elarieline

_**Chapter Two Begin!**_

~Northrend, Coldarra~

I could tell we were almost to the frozen dome of Coldarra, as there were more Blue dragons and less Red. We had avoided the fighting between the flights easily. Almost as if they were scared of the Blue dragons who dragged me through the frozen air....

_Or maybe you are the repellant..._A dark voice in my head whispered. I stopped and was immediately shocked by my cruel captors. "We told you to keep moving. Go on wretched Whelp!" The cruel teeth of one of the males grabbed around my neck and through me forwards some how.

The males had excellant strength, almost like magic.

_Sounds like you adore them. _A laugh echoed through me.

_Who are you? Why are you in my mind?_ I asked confused, I refused to stop in shock this time.

_You've met me before. Perhaps you will be able to tell soon. It will be out soon._

_What are you talking about?_

_You mean you don't remember? Or perhaps your not trying hard enough.... _I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as something oval shaped seemed to hit against my side, I stayed in motion but stumbled down a few feet.

_What... what was that? _I was panting.

_Hmmm... seems you may need more motivation into remembering..._

_NO! Please not agian. Please can you just tell me?? _

_..._ Silence... _An egg. A single egg from your mate, does that help you any? None? Well I can always cause the pain again..._

_Egg?!?!? I'm... pregnant.... with your child??? _A wave of fear crossed my mind... I knew who this was.... _How did you enter my mind?_

_How about you say my name first? Maybe so I know your on the same track as me? _There was a grin in his voice, I could practically see him smiling.

_Neltharion. Or as your better known, Deathwing the Destroyer..._

* * *

~Northrend, Dragonblight: The Bronze Dragon Shrine~

Malygos had tried to visit the Bronze Aspect, but only to find him struggling through time with the Infinite Dragonflight. The Aspect himself hadn't been figthing... merely flying in place and watching his flight fall to the ground one after another. _Coward._ He thought bitterly back to the day he lost most of his flight and his consort. _Oh Sindragosa... how I would give anything to see your beautiful scales and wings again. _He felt a wave of sorrow and mourning cross his heart. _But.. I must live with the hope that I will see you again. To let you bear hatching's again. _Hope battled his other feelsing away as he took of for the Nexus.

**_Chapter Two End! _**

**Malygos's Consort:**Yeah I know its kinda short, but I wanted to at least get something up for ya'll! I mean you all have been kind enough to reveiw my horrible story! I'm not the best author, no need to be so kind.

Reveiw Acknolegdements:

**Doragon Eichi: **Yes! Lord knows we need more fanfics with Malygos in them and better the main charecter so keep it up!

**Malygos's Consort: **Thanks! I knew this site was lacking Malygos. I mean who wouldn't want to read about the loveable little, big, dragon?

**Phenylegmatic:** Good job. This was a fun and enjoyable read.

**Malygos's Consort: **Thank you! Its fun and enjoyable to write! Not to mention how much I love reading these great reveiws!

Speaking of reveiws.... Click the Button and leave one! I love creative critique. (Right word? Im horrible with bigger words spelling!!)

Happy to answer any questions!


	3. Chapter 3: Information as of 3710

A Dragon's Hope

By Malygos's Consort

Information on the story

Oh my god, I am so very sorry I haven't been able to update. I had to switch coputers because mine was not working correctly and I forgot to save and transfer ALOT of my story files. Including Chapters 3-5 and my newer story Deaths Only Light. I promise I will update at least twice from here, April 6, to three days from now. April 6th- April 9th.

I am sooooooooo sorry!!! Can you ever forgive me? I am so hapy for some of ya that have stuck around and waited. Please don't give up on me!!!!

Reviews:

Jenivae: Kudos on the rather unique characters. However, you should consider doing some work on your spelling and grammar. No offense, but it takes away from the story to constantly have to correct things in your head as you read.

Malygos's Consort: Thanks, I strive to get unique stories into the world. I do need to look at my grammar more often. -.-* I just type it in Wordpad and then post it. I'm kinda lazy! hehe

I'll make more of an effort in the future ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: The Nexus Hospitality

Dragon's Hope

By Malygos's Consort

_Well, at least we know each other now._ Deathwing ended the sentence with a wicked chuckle.

_How am I your mate? I never would have mated with a traitor like you. _I snarled verbally, get several confused looks from Saphirgos and his drakes.

_Hmm.... Seems you don't remeber. Excellent. _

_Tell me what you did to me! I didn't mate with you! I know in my heart_ _I didn't!!_

_Magic. _He simply stated in a bored tone.

_W-what? Who's magic? _

_The remnants of the Dragon Soul's magic._

_It was destroyed though, how are you still harvesting its power? _I asked confused.

_You, my dear. Its you._

_What? I don't understand. Stop speaking in riddles! _I began to panic. I was being thrust into a world that I didn't want to be in.

_You are the living embodiment of the Dragon Soul. I choose an egg to harbor the power of the Dragon Soul, it was you Neria. You are the most prized of all my flights. _

_Is that why you.... mated with me?_

_Yes, imagine a young drake who holds the power of All Flights and Deathwing himself. The power of the egg alone could shatter Azeroth and bring Alexstrasza and her flight to their knees! _

_You....monster! Why shatter the world when you can rule in harmony with the other Flights? Your power combined with them is succulent to destroy any foe!_

_The flights don't see why we must enslave the mortals. They are destroying my world. OUR world! We need only to eradicate the wretches to gain control over what the Titan's created for us._

_I refuse to listen to you and your sick ideas. You only want death. There is no room for peace and prosperity in your realm._

_..._Silence...Silence.....

_Deathwing? _I asked cautiously.

...Silence....Silence....

_Dea- _I was cut short by a rude and angry tone.

_What? _He growled at me.

_Why are my eyes different then the other dragons? _

_You ask the question in a tone as if you are a stupid whelp who wishes to see the world for the first time. _ I was about to protest when he again stops me and speaks, less hostile this time. _I told you, you are the living Dragon Soul. You hold the power of all the flights. _

_Wait, I can command the powers of life, earth, time, dreams and arcane? _This surprised me. I had always wanted to be a green dragon and venture into the Emerald Dream. Ysera seemed kind when people talked of her.

_Yes. _He seemed restless. I decided it would be a good number to leave off on.

I looked around, my wings ached from flying most of the day. We were above the area known as Coldara, the stronghold of the Blue dragons. Were the Spellweaver watched all from the Eye of Eternity. He would control the Ley Lines of Azeroth and sever the magical ties to spell casters everywhere.

I dared to ask a question, "Saphrigos? Are we going to be in the Nexus by the time the sun falls?"

"We are here now, what do you think?" He glared at me. He was flying ahead of me, while the other two were on my sides.

"I was only asking..." I looked down in disappointment. I noticed we began to dip down towards a small opening in the Nexus's walls, we would have to fly in one at a time in order to fit. Saphrigos landed first, then I and his two males. Several Dragonspawns and mages were talking in small groups.

"Hey Saphrigos! Did you bring a new brood mate?" A female drake joked from across the landing.

"I am not a play thing for any of you. I will fight against anyone who tries to make a 'brood mate' out of me." I glared at her, my eyes most likely getting an icy glaze from exhaustion and anger.

Saphrigos turned on me, "You are whatever the Master deems you." He walked up to me, I ducked down away from him while continuing my glare. "Besides, I can surely ask Malygos for you as a Brood mate any time. You are fierce, which I look for in mates." He let out a hearty chuckle and bent his head down to me as he spoke. I noted how large he was for a male, he was about 3/4 the size of the Spellweaver. "Come let us meet Keristrasza, she will be eager for someone to complain to." He turned abruptly, almost smashing his clubbed tail in my skull. I followed with my head high as several stared at me, when I walked by the female that had spoken out I stared at her and growl fiercely. She lowered her head and raised her wings, showing submission. Saphrigos looked back at her and then turned back around with a grin on his face.

**Maylgos's Consort: **So we kinda see a Neria+Saphrigos pairing here but not really. It kinda makes you think how Imma pair everyone up in this story. :3

Hope you noticed I made an extra effort to get spelling right here!


	5. Chapter 5: Expecting Power

Dragon's Hope

By Maylgos's Consort

We walked into the room and I was immediatly blasted with a bone chilling air. _'I thought when I entered I would be out of the cold for at least a few days...'_

_I think you forget we share thoughts now. _Came the irratated trail of thoughts from Deathwing. I rolled my eyes.

"You there!" Saphrigos yelled to a near by Dragonspawn. She waddled over and bent her head down in a submissive manor, again I rolled my eyes. "Unlock Keristrasza from her prison." She ran off towards the corners of the room.

I had been too distracted to take in the glow of the room. It had large vents in the ceiling that aloud chilled air from the outer reaches of Coldara to enter and chill the room. Large blue runes decorated the four exits to the room. I assumed they held the frost in and the heat out. But thats not what caught my eye at the moment. I stared into the large formation of ice crystals in the middle of the chamber. Though it was colder near it, I walked forward to peer into the dark ice. Saphrigos stepped back to allow me to do so. I could only see the outline of a large figure in the ice.

"My Lord? May I release the last gem?" The Dragonspawn spoke and startled me. Dark laughter echoed through my mind as I jumped. I looked at Saphrigos, to find him looking at me. He nodded and I looked back, still feeling his eyes burning through the thickest scales on my back. As I felt the magic in the room dissipate, I looked closer into the ice. I saw gleaming blue eyes staring out. I stepped back surprised. The ice began to tremble and melt as the magic rapidly increased the ices temperature. Began to dot the large figure inside, and I could see the eyes surveying their surroundings. Finally, the ice was busted into a thousand tiny shards as the Dragoness burst out of it. I tried to quickly cover my head with my wings, but I was still hit several times and some of the ice stuck in the weak skin around my eyes and nose.

"Why have you summoned me? I am not ready to lay my clutch yet." The Red Dragoness stepped past me and towards Saphrigos. "Malygos promised me peace until the clutch was ready." Her blue eyes flared with annoyance at the Blue Dragon.

"You are to become a watcher of the new dragoness." Saphrigos walked over to me and raised his wing as a gesture. I looked up weakly trying to make sure my eyes weren't impaled.

"A black dragoness? Thats a new one. I guess I've been promoted from Whelp Watcher." She walked over to me. "Hello young one. What is your name?"

"Neria." I said quietly, forgetting about my earlier courage. I shook my head to remove loose shards.

"Ah it seems you are just like me." She glanced between me and my stomach.

'_Is it that noticeably?'_ I stepped back shocked she had noticed. "W-what ever do you mean?" I began to panic. Would I be killed if I was found with Deathwing's egg?

"What is it Keristrasza? How is she like you?" Saphrigos began to circle me sniffing me every now and again.

"She has...." I gave her a pleading glance, "Blue eyes like mine. Except hers are natural." She nodded at me faintly.

"Oh, well any fool could of seen that. I thought it would have been something Maylgos was interested in. Speaking of which, I need to report to the Eye of Eternity." He walked off with his wings held high.

When he was far enough away I sighed and laid on my stomach, my wings wrapped around me. I felt a tail wrap around me, I looked up to see Keristrasza looking down at me. "He doesn't know yet?" She asked.

"Who doesn't know what?" I asked meaning it.

"Saphrigos doesn't know your expecting his eggs?" She leaned down and whispered.

"_**What!?!**_" I roared out immediately standing. "This is not his egg." I stepped back and tapped my stomach with my tail.

"Who's the father then?" She walked towards me. "He's going to find out soon enough, you look only a few weeks away from laying."

"I... Its hard to explain who the father is. I'm not real sure who it is really..."

"Ah, more then one mighty drake in your life." I looked up to see her grinning at me. "So you said your only having one?"

"Er...ummm yes. One egg." I looked away again. '_I hope its only one._ "How can I only be a few weeks away?"

"Well it seems like if your having one egg only that it might be less. Possibly one week, not a few." She bent her head down to look at my stomach.

"How come Saphrigos didn't notice? Nor Maylgos?" I asked another question.

'_Aren't you a knowledge seeker?' _Deathwing whispered into my mind.

"Its more of a female thing to notice pregnancy. Males don't normally take notice in females and eggs." She began to walk towards an exit. "Care to explore the temple?"

"Sure." I walked away with my head, tail and wings drooping. '_I can't lay this egg. All of Azeroth might depend on its death.' _I winced at the fact I might have to kill an innocent Whelpling because of the path of destruction it's father laid out for it.

Deep Within Grim Batol

"My lord, Satharion has fallen. The plans for an attack from the Obsidian Sanctum have been all but abandoned." The female human kneeled in her black armor, her long hair covering her face. "I am afraid that we have lost Tenebron and the other Twilight Drakes."

"This is unacceptable Nalice." The man wore a Black set of plate armor, the hand grips and feet were adorned with dragon nails and teeth. His black helmet was shaped like a dragons head, its eyes were made of the darkest rubies. It also had dragons teeth in the mouth area. He sat on the dragon bone throne with his head balanced on his left hand. Even with the helmet hiding most of his face, you could see the molten yellow eyes that burned through the darkest night. "We will concentrate on our efforts in the Ruby Sanctum. Does Alexstrasza hint at knowing anything?" He stood and walked towards Nalice's image, his black cape flowed behind him. The ragged edges dragged along the floor.

"She has not my Lord, she is concentrating on Malygos's efforts to claim the Ley Lines." She raised her head and looked at Deathwing. "She has no idea we will where the eggs of the Red are."

"And the other aspects?" He was looking at other images projected throughout his throne room, mainly a blue eyed female. Nalice frowned deeper at the image. The Dragoness was absolutely gorgeous, her scales shone a deep black and her eyes only complimented her thin frame.

"Nalice report!" Deathwing turned towards her, his fists clenched. She hid her head in shame as she reported.

"N-nozdormu is supposedly corrupted by the Infinite Dragonflight, rumors say even the possible leader. Ysera is being corrupted in the Emerald Dream as well. She grows weaker everyday. Malygos is busy with the Ley Lines as always my Lord."

"Good, that is all." He waved his hand and turned back towards the black dragoness. She was his to command if he could tempt her with power. The egg and her were his most powerful weapons in his aresenal, maybe even greater then Halion.

The Eye of Eternity

Malygos had taken longer to get back then he wanted. He had stopped and confronted Alexstrasza at the Temple. He had come peacfully requesting he join her, Krasus had grown tense when she took nearly a minute to decide, she of course said no. Normally he would of struck out at her, but he knew better then to attack her near her mate and the other Flights repressentatives. The gnome, Chromie had given him sad glances. He didn't need his pity. Everyone gave the flight pity, saying they had gone mad after the Great Sundering. He hadn't gone mad. It had helped him see the pain the Ley Lines were taking from the users of magic, including Krasus. He and the Six of Dalaran were destroying the only soucre of power he had.

When he had returned he found Saphrigos alone and waiting in the Eye of Eternity. He landed behind him silently and walked towards him. "Don't tell me you lost the Dragoness Saphrigos." He growled, causing the slightly smaller male to jump in fright.

"No my lord, she is with Keristrasza. I thought you would want me to report to you immediatly on a succesful capture." He nodded his head in respect as Malygos watched the Stars of the Ley Lines in the arcane realm.

"Very good Saphrigos, this is why you are my second in command. You get missions done the first time." He flew into the air and converted some of the Ley Line energy into his own energy.

"Should I continue to watch her, Spellweaver?" Saphrigos yelled from the ground where he was walking towards a portal he had opened, leading to the Crystallized Garden in the Nexus.

"Yes, but don't let her know."

"I will make sure Keristrasza doesn't even notice." He grinned, he would be able to follow the females around. '_Excellent.'_ Like most males he enjoyed watched females just stand or walk around.


	6. Chapter 6: The Abyss Calls

Chapter 6: The Dark Abyss Calls

The Azure Gardens, The Nexus

Saphrigos walked through the portal and looked around, he knew Keristrasza and Neria would be exploring the temple. He would begin his search here, in the Crystal gardens where the Tree Tenders nursed young sproutlings.

As he walked through the small area looking for the females he didn't noticed the small spore pod as he stepped on it. He looked down surprised into the small cloud of white spores, they sparkled in the ethereal light. Several landed on his scales, giving him an odd glow.

"Look what you've done you clumsy fool!" A shrill voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see a small group of the Nymphs walking towards him, there deer hooves clomping on the floor noisily. " You've just destroyed a whole cluster of spores!"

"I'm...sorry?" He said looking down at the crushed pod on the floor beneath his talon. "You shouldn't leave them in the open. Keeping them some where safe." He turned back towards her, some of his command returning to him.

"You have no need to waltz about in your Dragon form! There is no attack and Malygos has not ordered you to stay in it has he?" One of the women walked towards him raising her staff angrily. "Stay out of our gardens if you intend to destroy everything we hold dear!"

"I will go where I want when I want." He turned a growled at the strange creature, showing his teeth. "You will not command Malygos' most trusted." Regardless of what he said, he began to change to his mortal form.

His wings turned into a thick azure cape on his back. His tail changed to a pair of deep ocean blue greaves and leg-plates that matched his plate chest guard. On his back lay the Black Ice pole arm, trusted to him by Malygos. His yellow eyes changed to the light blue ones of a High Elf, and his golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A blue face-guard covered his face, matching his shoulder pads. He looked a Blue Paladin.

"Now leave!" The Crystal Nyhpm raised her staff threateningly at him again.

"Think you wretched witch! I am Saphrigos, the brother of Sapphrion the Blue Wyrm. Malygos will have your head if he knew you had threatened his second. I may be the next aspect and you expect me to aid your cause of mending the forest when you treat me this way? You should think before you act." Sapphrigos turned and stalked away, his cape lightly tapping the floor as he headed for the entrance to the exposed Ley lines where he could vent some of his anger on the Mana Wyrms that tried to protect the Ley Lines from the wrong attackers.

The Grand Magus Halls, The Nexus

"This is where one of the finest mages in all of Northrend conducts her studies. She is trying to aid Malygos in his fight against Dalaran and the Six." Keristrasza pointed her tail in front of her, where a Mage and two Arcane Hounds patroled the halls tiielessly. "Would you like to meet the Grand Magus?" She looked back at me.

"I, umm... sure. I would love to." I fumbled with words. I could feel Deathwing looking through my eyes, his dark presence making me dizzy.

"Telestra is quite the talker if you get her started on a topic she can speak freely about, I often seek her comfort rather then any Dragoness Malygos sends me."She began to walk towards the small hall, then stopped. "Oh, I forgot. We must change into our humaniod forms. If we do not, we will release the Horde and Alliance soldiers within." She looked back at me.

"Fine, but I insist you go first." It may have sounded childish, but I would not be caught in an ambush. I narrowed my eyes as I waited.

'You grow more like me with every passing minute.' The voice of Deathwing was expected.

'You are wrong to believe that.' I watched hurt enter Keristrasza's eyes as she saw the distrust in my gaze. I let nothing betray my distrust. She needed to know that I would not trust so easily.

"Very well..." The answer was so low that I thought the wind had blown by me. Keristrasza sat down and began the transformation that left every dragon vulenerable to attack from others. Her red scales changed into a simple red robe that hung from her shoulders elegantly. Small red shoulders covered the open spot on the robe. Her hair was a brilliant autumn red that hung on her shoulders under a small crown that had a single gem in it, a ruby. The runes that were present on her dragon form did not show on her mortal form. She looked back at me in her human form, the hurt still present in her eyes as she waited patiently with her hands held by her waist.

I glanced at her untrustingly, then began the slow and boring task of focusing my small pool of mana into a form I would be comfortable in. I quickly shrank from an enormous dragon into a small frail High Elf. My wings changed into a ripped cape that hung limply on my shoulders. My chest scales changed to an ornate black chest peice that had to Sapphires in the arm guards of the armor, they glowed dimly. My legplates where almost the same, except the gems were not present. My claws changed to small hands surrounded by plate gauntlets that were decorated with a single gem in each and dragon claws to rend any foe. The greaves on my feet were simple, except for the dragon tooth on the heel of each. The shoulders of my set were made from ripped wing membrane and a single dragon bone that raised the pads off of my own shoulders, the wing membrane draped behind me and attached to my cape. Finally, a plate dragon head covered my High Elven face, again sapphires were in the place of the eyes. Two Quel'Delar look a likes hung at my hips.

"You..." I looked up to see Keristrasza had a look of horror on her face, she had taken a few steps back. "You look like _him._" She gasped.

"Him?" I asked confused, I took a step towards her and she took one back. "Keristrasza? What is it?"

"He stands next to you! Your mate!" She was lookin beside me. I turned both ways to see what she was talking about. "Your master is here! You wear his armor!" She hissed at me.

"Who? I don't understand Keristrasza!" I looked around. "Who is next to me?"

"It's him..." Suddenly she seemed calm. "W-where did he go...?" She walked towards me and placed a hand on my helmet, feelin the curves and dents in it. "I must go, immediatly." She began to walk away.

"Wait! Keristrasza! I don't understand!" I began to panic and feel tears streak down my face. "Please! Don't leave me!" I tried to follow her, but she began to run.

A dark chuckle brought me back to my senses. 'I didn't know I could visit you so easily. It's as if your body is a portal for me.' Deathwing whispered in my ear.

Suddenly realization hit me. My mate had been next to me, starring at Keristrasza. I had choosen my armor because of the rank in the Blackflight I was, I thought nothing of how our armor looked like our masters. I had looked just like him, and he had used me as a portal.

'You...' I began to grow angery as I heard another laugh.

'My dear I should visit more often, it has been a long time since you've seen my true form. It's been... transformed.'

'Stay...away from me...' I instinctivly grabbed my blades. I felt a headache pass through me, thumping like my heart. I began to feel quizy.

'Whats a matter my consort, tired? Seems like our young takes it's toll on your body.'

'This whelp will not see the light of day...' I drew my blades. I dropped one, unable to hold it firmly. My hands and legs were shaking.

'What do you intend to do? Kill yourself? I can stop you easily.' I felt his voice growing stronger, almost as if he was getting closer. I feel to my knees, clutching my stomach with one hand as a wave of agonizing pain swept through my body. I raised my blade readying it for it's target.

"What are you doing?" A surprised voice suddenly shouted. I didn't bother to turn towards it. I feel to my side, clutching my stomach with both hands. I began to cough rapidly.

'Enjoy your stay in the Nexus.' Deathwing's voice sounded pleased. 'May our young enter the world with thoughts of anger and hatred in his mind.'

I began to feel cold as a darkness swept over my gaze.

"Neria?" I recognized Sapphrigos' voice. "What's happening?" I felt a hand grasp my arms and shake.

Darkness soon took over my mind and vision...

Malygos' Consort: I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated, I just... didn't feel like typing lately. I must apologise, I hope you do not think less of me for these breaks I take.

I do not own World of Warcraft, there are a few Characters I do own, but not the world. Don't sue me please.


	7. Chapter 7: The Time is Now

Dragons Hope

Chapter 7: The Time is Now

The Caverns of Time, Tanaris

_The time isss now, I must go. Everything resssts on this very moment. _The Bronze Aspect bowed his head to his guests and turned to leave.

"Very well, but you will not prevent this meeting again Timeless one." The figure turned and stalked away with a nearby Time Rift.

Nozdormu quickly searched his lair for the correct moment in time, then quickly rushed through the Rift. He had to get to her in the exact moment or time would collapse and she would never see the power she was destined.

The Obsidian Sanctuary

"Work faster you blasted fools! I will not disappoint the master a second time! Move the eggs into the smaller portals! We can not risk them!" Nalice turned and made sure every order was executed swiftly and without incident.

"Lady Nalice." A Dragonspawn female had walked behind Nalice and spoken softly.

"What?" Nalice turned and rested her eye on the Dragonspawn. Immediately the small Dragonkin looked downward. Nalice chuckled. "Does it make you... nervous? To know that a dragon could lose so much defending her Master? To know that when you risk everything, you get nothing in return?"

Nalice had been a gorgeous drake, her whole brood had been remarkably strong, powerful and loyal. Nalice had been rumored to be the next consort for Deathwing, that is until the Great Sundering.

When the Dragon flights had taken the Dragon Soul to smite the Demons, the Blue flight had attacked the Earthwarden. When they encircled him, it forced his back to be open to attack. Some Blue dragons had seen the oportunity, and began to dive towards his exposed spot. Nalice had seen this and, for her Master, she had blocked several of the Blues. Starting her own bloody battle with them, because she was only a drake at the time she was brutally mauled by the larger dragons.

Nalice's eye had been scratched out, and a mass of scars danced over her maw. Her left wing was missing an inner segment of bone, making her flights short and painful. Her wing membrane had grown back in an odd manner, it attached her shoulder and the tip of the broken wing segment; making the other segment useless. Her tail no longer had the club like numerous other dragons of ever flight, instead she had made her own club with teeth and claws from other dragons. Her body was scarred, hiding her once awe-inspiring body.

Despite what she had risked, Nalice was given nothing. She was given no praise, no rank, no consort-ship. Nalice, who was once whispered about her gorgeous figure, was now whispered about her ugly difformed body now.

"N-no my Lady." The Dragonspawn took a deep breath and looked up at the abomination that was Nalice.

"You can hide anything behind a Mortal form, even your gender; but nothing can be hidden in this form." Nalice turned away and made sure the progress with the eggs was going well. "Report."

"Lord Deathwing wishes for a portal."

"I have several, what does he need it for?"

"He wants one large enough to allow him access to the Sanctum."

"... He wants to come here?" Nalice turned to the mage.

"Yes, he needs the portal to be large enough and sustain long enough for him to enter the Wyrmrest Shrine."

"I'll need several more Dragonspawn mages. Or... Blue dragons." Nalice's twisted maw turned into a horror inspiring grin. "Rally several of the strongest Dragons. I will be paying a visit to the Nexus soon."

The Nexus, Northrend

Keristrasza had run as fast as she could, she had to reach Malygos before _He _did. She hadn't looked back when Neria had called her name, if she had then he would have killed her.

"Keristrasza? What ever is the matter?" Ley Guardian Eregos was walked from the Eye of Eternity.

"Please, can you open a portal to the Eye? I need to speak to Malygos now!" She glanced behind herself, making sure a shadow was not following her.

"Very well, but you will have to tell me what has got you so spooked later." He began to conjured and portal.

"Very well, please hurry." She gently urged him to quicken his pace.

"There." He shook his head to clear some of the arcane power that had built within the room.

Without a word Keristrasza slipped through the portal.

"Hmmm... ungratiful dragons these days. In my time..." Eregos' voice could be heard echoing down the halls as he strolled through the Nexus.

Keristrasza waited a moment to compose herself, the Arcane magic did not aggre with her no matter how many runes Malygos put on her.

"Malygos?" Keristrasza starred in the starry sky. "It is of utmost importance that I speak to you." She called for the Blue Aspect.

"Keristrasza." His voice echoed through the Ley lines. Keristrasza turned and saw her Master was standing behind her. "Make this quick. I have just given all of my power for now to the Ley lines." He laid down and closed his eyes.

"What? You must regain your strength! NOW!" She shouted. Immediately Malygos lifted his head and glared at the Red female.

"You will not order your Lord. Now tell me what you need before I put a silencing spell on you." He growled and laid his head down again, keeping his eyes on the frantic female.

"She has an egg. _His _egg! We must do something, we can not let his spawn return to him." Keristrasza began to pace and pant.

"Who has an egg?" Malygos stood, suddenly interested.

"Neria, she has a single egg. It's due soon. It's _His _egg!" She starred at the Spellweaver. "Please! He's here! We have to do something!"

Malygos growled and walk towards the edge of the platform. "I will deal with this, find Sapphrigos and report to him." He flung himself off the platform and slowly opened his wings. "I must regain more then my past power if he is here." He began to drain the power of his domain while Keristrasza went back through the portal she had entered in.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rivers Heart

Dragons Hope

Chapter 8

Choosing Sides

_Wake young one. You have much to explore. Sssee your surroundingss and feel Time flow freely around you, through you. _The hissing voice called, beconing me to open my eyes and look.

"I refuse to listen to the whispers of any. They have destroyed me. Malygos, Keristrasza and Sapphrigos all know of my pregnancy. I have no reason to ever open my eyes again." I whispered into the darkness of my eyelids.

_You have all the Flights to open your eyes for. You must sstand and fight for what you believe in Queen of the Darkflight. _The voice grew closer.

"I am not his Queen." I finally stood and glared around. I took in a sharp intake of breath upon seeing my surroundings.

The ground was no longer the rough stones of the Nexus, instead smooth warm sand was everywhere. The cold walls of the Nexus were transformed into cave walls that had purple lights dancing though a few holes that lead to a rocky wideopen space. I could smell that other Dragons were around, yet all I saw was darkness barely lit by the purple lights.

"Where am I?" I continued to look upon the beauty that surrounded me.

_You are in the realm of the Bronze and Infinite Dragonflights. My Domain. The Cavernsss of Time. The Origin of Time. _I turned to see a large Bronze Dragon walking towards me, he was easily larger then Maylgos. He had patches of black on his scales, lightning like streaks went over the patches.

"Nozdormu? The Timeless Keeper?" I stared blankly at the large male.

_Welcome to the Bronzeflights home. I would sshow you my whole domain, but Time is against usss. _He looked around, some of the purple lights flew along his body. _Do you know what you are? Who you are? What you are to become?_

The questions took me by surprise. I took a step back, then took a deep breath. " I am a Black Dragon with the power of the Dragon Soul within my own soul. I am Neria of the Blackflight. Yet, I do not know what I am to become Timeless one. I cannot for see the future like your flight can." I looked at him, he was starring at the purple lights dancing around him.

_You can see the future, with the power of the Bronze. You can see the passst, and how many events will play out. You just lack the right mentor. _He grasped one of the lights in his mouth gently. Yet again to my surprise, it was not a cloud of mist or light, but a solid... thing. _Do you know what thisss is?_ Nozdormu walked towards me with the object in his mouth, oddly enough his voice projected through it, unaltered.

"I told you, I know nothing of your Flight or how these creatures move or what they are." I let my temper flare. I almost wished I was away from the Bronze Aspect.

_This is your future. I want you to view this memory _He opened his jaws and the purple light began to dance around my own head. Then, without my permission, it dashed at my skull and seemed to enter it. I felt dizzy as images danced through my head. Suddenly the images stopped and my surroundings changed yet again.

I was in a warm area, warmer then the Caverns of Time. Massive trees created a canopy above my head. A large waterfall stood before me, it cascaded down into a large lake, surrounded by steep cliffs. Down by the center swam a dragon. He was shouting things to an unseen.

_We are not vissable to the Time Livers eyes. You may venture closer. You are only ssseen when I allow. _I didn't look back to see Nozdormu. I was too intent on the Dragon before me. Quickly I ran towards the cliff and jumped down, opening my wings enough to glide gracefully on the surface of the water. I landed on the bank and stared wordlessly at the dragon before me.

I saw a somewhat larger version of myself laying on the bank sunning. I had odd jewels on my horns. They were shaped differently. One a red heart. The second a green leaf. The third was a bronze sphere. The fourth was hard to make out, but it looked like a blue snowflake. The last on hung directly on in the center of my skull, just above my eyes. It was a black flame. There was also a pure white scale hanging from my neck, like an amulet.

"What are they?" I knew Nozdormu had followed slowly behind me.

_Essencessss. _The single word came out.

"What do they hold?" I looked back at me.

_You must find out in your time. You will receive one today. I will explain all then. For now, look upon this area._

"Where are we?" I began to gaze out on the lake, at the Blue male.

_Ssssholazar Basin. The Rivers Heart._ His head swung his head towards the lakes center. _You will be seen sssoon. The future you remembersss this time. _I looked back to see a smile on the Bronze Aspects face. I turned back to the future me.

To my surprise she stared back. My, her, eyes had changed though. Instead of cyan on cyan eyes it was bronze on cyan. She too had a grin plastered on her face.

"Welcome." She had a laugh in her voice. She sounded older and much wiser then I did.

"Uh...Thanks?" I looked at Nozdormu in surprise. "I thought you only you could allow vision into Time?" He layed down again and closed his eyes.

"I do not require Nozdurmu's premission to enter the Realm of Time, but it is always welcome." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the sleeping male. "I assume you are giving her the Essence of Time? Or am I remembering wrong?" She walked over and flicked her tail on the Bronze Aspects nose.

_I wasss going to wait. I wissh to alter Time on this day. I want you to give Neria the Essssence. I see only good fortune coming from thisss time change._ He opened one eye sleepily and rested it upon me.

"But, I'm not sure how to train her. You taught me by bringing me here, but I hadn't taught myself!" She looked between me and the Aspect. "Besides, I can only maintain this Time for so long. I haven't practiced my Time abilities lately. I have been trying to learn new abilites in the Life Essence."

_Teach her sssimple skills. Ssshe will learn the rest jussst as you have. _

"What do I start with? Time Stop? Using the Time Spirits?"

_Time spirits are required to Time stop. You have to start there. I must go. I will return when I have finished my buisness in this Time._ Nozdormu stood and stretched his massive wings. He took off slowly, heading East.

"Well, I guess I have to try and teach you something..." I looked back at the future me. I had remanded silent during the previous scene, having been confused by the whole conversation. "Ummm... Focus on the time period we are in. Try and draw the Time into a solid form in front of you."

"W-what?" I twisted my head slowly and stared at her blankly. "How do I make Time a solid?"

"You kind of... just imagine it. That's how I do it, then again I do have the Essence... Argh! This is so much more difficult now that Nozdormu isn't teaching you!" She shook her head and clawed the ground. Neria's jewels and Scale amulet swung around viciously.

"Can I ask a question?" I looked at the Bronze eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why is that white scale on your neck? And what's it from?" I looked at it. It wasn't dull, it was bright and seemed recent. I looked back at the face of Neria. Her eyes showed a sorrow I didn't understand.

"It's a long story. One you will live through one day. Just... love him while you can. Please, you won't regret it." Her eyes looked at the ground, then back at me. "Now, try an make the Spirit of Time appear."

I dropped the subject, seeing it was not going to answer my question. I closed my eyes and began to imagine Time itself. I concentrated on the Caverns of Time... the bronze flight.. the purple memories...Nothing. Then I remembered what Nozdormu said. The purple clouds were the memories of all, the very fabric of Time. _Time_. I focused on the purple clouds. I began to imagine one in front of me and slowly opened my eyes. To my amazement, one was swirling around me head.

"Excellent!" The Future Neria's voice showed approval, with the hint of sorrow still. "Now, try and stop time with this essence. You must imagine your surroundings stopping, halting to your power. You are Time itself when you combine yourself with the Spirits of Time. Believe you can control Time, and you will. Just focus. Drown out everything, but the Spirit. You are..." Her voice faded as I closed my eyes and focused again. I saw the Spirit, then I began to imagine if I was a memory. Slowly I began to feel ethereal myself. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, they had turned gray and the lake no longer laped at the sand. The wind no longer blew. It was... motionless.

"I did it!" I walked forward, but fell ungracfully on the sand. My concentration was broken and again, my surrounds grew lively. I felt drained of all my strength. My eyes began to feel heavy.

"You did it! You stopped Time! We both did it!" Neria bent down and looked into my droopy eyes, happiness sparkled in hers. "I admit, I neglected to tell you that without the Essence of Time, you are slowly being drained off all your power. You'll have to rest longer when you return to your Time."

"W-whats the Essence of Time?" My voice was slow and sounded drunken.

"I will leave that to Nozdormu. He will explain it much better then me, I can guarantee that." I heard her walk behind me. "Speaking of Aspects, you need to know this. Deathwing can only control you as long as you allow him to."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your armor in your mortal form. What do you see?" She didn't give me time to answer. "I see darkness, death, corruption. _Him_." She hissed.

"How did you refuse him?" I asked, growing less dazed.

"I removed him from my mind. From my armor. From my Soul. I focused on training and becoming the best I could for my..." I heard sadness enter her voice yet again. "Y-you just have to denie him. Don't let him rule you while your weak. I have no need to refuse him now. I have become stronger then him. Deathwing will always be a threat, yet you can neutralize his threat. You will rise to become the greatest you can for your flight, and all the Flights!" She walked towards my head and began to whisper. "You will have the Blessing of the Dragon Queen. You will rise to her p-"

_Enough. Ssshe knows too much already. I ssshould not have left for so long. _I heard Nozdormu landing behind us.

"I am sorry Timeless one. I thought it would be better if she knew."

_She mussst find out on her own time. I will teach her the resst she needs to know. Return to the Wyrmresst Temple with him. You will be needed. _

"Hmm..? Very well." I could no longer feel the presence of my future self.

_Neria, risse and receive my Blessssing. _Nozdormus voice seemed to ignite strengh in my tired limbs. I stood slowly, letting blood flow to my legs and wings. I then turned and walked slowly towards the Bronze Aspect, the Spirit of Time slowly following me spinning around my head again.

_You have made great progress on this day. You have received one of the five Dragonflights powers. You have learned to control Time as it weaves around you, and you did so without the Essence. The future Neria required the ssstrengh of the Essence before she could ssso much as stop time. I will bessstoy upon you the Essence of Time. Use it to change between the Aspect of Time and Death. _Nozdormu summoned two Spirits of Time, they spun around slowly together; then they formed the sphere I had seen on my own head not long ago. It floated elegently in the air, then slowly the wrist-guard drifted to my left horn and glided onto it slowly.

_Neria. I have but one request. _

"Yes Nozdormu?" I looked at him_,_ my strengh renewed. I felt a rush of power now that I had the very power of the Bronzeflight on my side.

_Do not look too far into you nor Ssssapphrigos' furture. Somethings are better witnessssed in the Time they should be sssseen._

"Very well. I will hold that request in my heart." I looked around at the center of the lake. My future self now swam with the Blue male in the lake. "That's him isn't it? That's Sapphrigos."

_Yes. He hasss grown just as you have. You will both make fine leadersss. Now, return to the Time of your awakening. Remember what she sssaid to you. He can only control you as long asss you let him rule your mind... _His voice faded and I turned to see his scales were turning to sand slowly. I began to feel my time in this area growwing shorter.

_Return to your time, Queen of the Darkflight._ Nozdormus voice was the last thing I heard as I slipped into sleep yet again.


End file.
